DESCRIPTION: This core aims to maintain the SPF, provide uniform mice, characterize the maintenance colonies in terms of their survival characteristics, maintain aged C57 mice and 344 rats as baseline animals. The core will perform functional assays on MEFs from various colonies to assess and use measures of cell sensitivity as a correlate for altered life span.